Springles Sex
by AyamiAras
Summary: Connie and Sasha have been together for a while and now they both think that it's time they finally go all the way. Nervous and unsure, they stumble through, trying to figure out what is comfortable for them. Fluffy smut.


"We don't have to do this if you don't want to you know." Sasha reminded Connie.

"I want to!" Connie replied, maybe a little too fast. He was admittedly nervous, but that didn't mean that he didn't want to do this. And when he looked at Sasha sitting cross legged on the bed wearing nothing but underwear and a bra he was even more sure. "What about you? Are you nervous at all?"

Sasha laughed, her own nerves showing. "Of course I'm nervous! You don't lose your virginity every day after all. And we've kinda been talking about doing this for a while now. This is a big deal, but..." She looked Connie up and down. He was bare chested and was wearing boxers and he still had his socks on. He wasn't the most handsome person from their squad, he lacked experience, and his nerves weren't helping her nerves. This wasn't going to be perfect and it might even end up hurting a little bit. Despite all of that though, Sasha knew that there was no one else she'd rather do this with.

"But...?" Connie prompted, trying to figure out what Sasha was thinking.

"But I want to. Because it's you." She smiled, burying her nerves.

Connie blushed bashfully, but smiled. "I feel the same way, Sasha." Finally he climbed onto the bed with her and kissed her cheek.

"Come on, Connie! Loosen up. Don't be so stiff!" Sasha threw her arm around her boyfriend and then blew a raspberry on his cheek before falling back and pulling him down with her.

"Sasha!" Connie half complained, half laughed. He twisted around to face her and then blew a raspberry right back, getting her shoulder. He wasn't sure how this would lead to sex, but at least it seemed to help both of their nerves. This wasn't a death sentence. This was supposed to be something good and happy and fun.

Grinning, glad to see Connie acting more like himself, Sasha continued her playful attack. This time she tickled at his sides, knowing exactly where he was most ticklish. Her efforts were rewarded with roarous laughter and thrashing from Connie who squirmed, trying to get away.

"N-n-no fair! Stop! Sasha!" Connie shouted between fits of laughter until he finally managed to escape. Panting on the edge of the bed, he watched Sasha laugh and smile at him. His heart skipped a beat. "Sasha," he said a little softer this time. He wanted to do this. He really did. He felt ready. He loved her.

Sasha could hear the shift in mood in Connie's voice and her eyes widened a little. Her stomach suddenly filled with butterflies. Was he ready to do this? Already? Was she?! She leaned back, a little unsure all of a sudden, and she glanced away, hoping Connie wouldn't see her nervous expression. He did.

"Sasha," Connie said softly, concerned. He crawled back over to her and grabbed her chin, pulling her face towards his so she couldn't hide. He saw the nervousness. "If you don't want to do this you don't have to." They were the same words they'd been telling each other all night. He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Then he took in a fast gasp of air and blew a raspberry, immediately followed by his own tickle attack. Whatever they ended up doing tonight, he wasn't going to let her get away with tickling him without any payback!

Sasha almost got whiplash from the sudden shift from sweet to mischievous. But that's what she loved about Connie. He was such a nice and caring guy and also super fun to be with! "Connie!" She laughed and squirmed and thrashed against his relentless tickle attacks until he finally stopped. She was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath as she looked up and realized that she had fallen onto her back and that Connie was on top of her.

The two stared at each other for a long moment, both breathing heavily. "Are you okay?" Connie asked.

Sasha breathed out a laugh, "Yeah. Thanks for making sure." She smiled brightly up at Connie. Then she reached her hands up and behind Connie's neck and then pulled him down so that she could kiss him. Their lips met and they kissed each other carefully at first, still a little afraid despite their best efforts. But they loved each other and it's not like they hadn't kissed before at least. They quickly grew comfortable with the kiss and allowed it to grow deeper. Sasha nibbled on Connie's bottom lip and Connie kissed her with an open mouth.

Suddenly Sasha wiggled a few fingers against Connie's sides and the kiss was broken immediately by Connie flying off Sasha with a surprised yelp/giggle. Sasha couldn't help but laugh at the reaction.

"Sasha! What was that for?" Connie protested weakly, but she couldn't answer, she was still laughing too hard. "Come on, it wasn't that funny." Sasha shook her head, pointed at him, and then made a sudden wide-eyed face and bounced with flailing arms, maybe trying to mock him, before going back to laughing and kicking her legs. Connie sighed and then grinned, "Well if you want to laugh so much..." He grabbed one of her feet and started tickling it. Sasha's eyes went wide and her laughter redoubled as she tried kicking her leg free. "See how you like it!" But Connie was smiling and laughing himself now.

He had been startled at first and thought that the mood would be broken, but he was pleasantly surprised to find that the mood was still there and that it was as merry as ever. Feeling playful, he stopped tickling Sasha's foot and instead kissed it softly. Sasha giggled, wiggling her toes. It still must tickle. He kissed it again and then kissed her ankle, and then her shin.

Suddenly realizing the direction Connie was going, Sasha froze, but she didn't pull away. She giggled nervously as Connie trailed kisses up her leg. She watched him hesitate as he got to her upper thigh. Then he blew a raspberry on her stomach. Sasha laughed, "You're such a tease!" She was surprised that she felt more disappointed than relieved.

"What? You want me to keep going?" Connie asked playfully, lowering his head to hover above her panties. He grinned up at Sasha to find her blushing darkly. Suddenly realizing what he was doing, he blushed too and was about to pull away when he heard Sasha say, "Go ahead." Connie looked up at her. She was blushing still, but she didn't look away. She bit her lower lip and nodded at him, "If you want to."

Connie looked back down. His face was inches away from the white fabric of Sasha's underwear and beneath it was Sasha's...Sasha's...her vagina. The thing Connie soon would be sticking his penis into. And all of a sudden Connie's nerves all came crashing back. He felt like he was going to drown in them. Then Sasha's voice pierced through his thoughts, "Connie." She giggled, "Connie you're whole head is red. You don't have to do it. I was just teasing you."

Sasha sat up and grabbed onto Connie's head, pulling him up so that she could kiss the top of his head. Connie's shoulders slumped as if the tension just went out of them. He lifted his head and kissed Sasha's jaw in thanks.

Then Sasha put both her hands on Connie's shoulders and pushed him onto his back. She grinned down at him and pecked his nose. Then she ran her hands down his smooth chest and over his stomach. "So you shave your head and your chest and...what else?" She gave him a teasing smile as she rubbed her hands in random patterns across Connie's smooth skin.

Connie blushed, "That's it. I'm not brave enough to shave where you're thinking."

"Oh? I was thinking about your legs. They're pretty smooth too. Where were you thinking, Connie?" She chuckled, leaning down to kiss a mole on his right side.

"Oh. Well. Then yeah I shave my legs too. I don't like hair on my body. I think it's gross. If I thought I could do it without hurting myself I'd shave everywhere." He glanced away, a bit embarrassed by his weird dislike of body hair. It wasn't manly to not have a beard and chest hair and leg hair. The guys would sometimes give him a hard time about it. He knew they didn't mean anything by it, but he was still rather self conscious about it.

Meanwhile Sasha sat up with a frown. She glanced down at her own body. Connie had seen it before, had seen her hairy legs that she was letting grow out for winter, had seen the little trail of hair leading down from her belly button and the stray pubic hairs that couldn't all be contained behind her underwear. He knew she hated shaving her armpits because it was tedious; she'd complained to him many times before about it. He was probably well aware that the peach fuzz hair on her arms was thicker and darker than the other girls. It was her own choice not to shave like so many girls did, but she was still a bit sensitive about it. Connie had never commented on it one way or another, but maybe he was just being nice. Maybe he actually found it repulsive. "...sha? Sasha? Hey! Sasha!" Connie's voice got her attention and she looked up at him to find he had sat up.

"Don't space out on me like that. How rude. We were in the middle of sex." He looked at her carefully. "What were you thinking about so hard? You...you don't think I'm weird for not having any hair, do you? Am I not manly enough for you?" He tried to say it like a joke, but his voice was weak.

"What?" The question took Sasha off guard. She was too focused on her own insecurities to realize that Connie was struggling with his own. "No. Not at all. You're the manliest man for me. I wouldn't trade you for the hairiest man alive." Connie gave her a weak smile. "Connie..." Sasha asked, her turn to try and joke her way through her self-doubts and fail miserably at achieving any resemblance to humor. "What about me? Do you think I'm gross?" She couldn't look him in the eye, afraid of what his answer would be.

Connie frowned in confusion. "Why would I think that?" He leaned to the side to try and get in front of her to see her face, looking for clues in her expression.

"Because I'm hairy," she said in a barely audible voice, still avoiding eye contact and hunching in on herself as if to hide.

That made things click. Connie looked at Sasha's hairy legs. Honestly, the first time he had seen them he had been horrified. Even now that he was used to them he still got a little grossed out now and then. He didn't really understand how she could not want to shave. But Sasha had made it clear that shaving just wasn't for her, just like how body hair wasn't Connie's thing. She accepted him and his choice and of course he accepted her and her choice.

"Sasha," Connie said, shifting so he was sitting up completely. "Let me remind you of something." He gently grabbed her ankle and stretched her leg out. He made eye contact to make sure she was watching him, and then he pressed a kiss to the bottom of her foot, then to her hairy ankle, and then her hairy shin, kissing his way once again up her hairy leg. Being aware of the hair this time around almost made him gag, but he tried not to think about it, focusing instead on proving to Sasha that he didn't mind if she was a little hairy, that he loved her anyway. Glancing up he caught sight of her face and the expression he saw was worth it. She looked so relieved, so happy, it made Connie catch his breath. He grinned and murmured, "I love you Sasha." He kissed her thigh. "I wouldn't care if you were big foot." Another kiss, higher this time. "I love you so much." Another kiss to her upper thigh. "And no amount of hair is going to change that." Another kiss, even higher. He paused, reaching the same place he had stopped before. Then, without giving himself much time to think about it, he pressed a soft kiss against the front of Sasha's panties.

Sasha gasped. Connie quickly pulled away, his face going red again, but Sasha grabbed a hold of him before he could escape and pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you, Connie!"

Connie sighed and smiled, returning the hug. "I love you too, Sasha." He rubbed her back and for a while the two of them just sat holding each other, content to share the warmth of their bodies and bask in the love they felt for each other.

After a while, Sasha pulled away and then bumped her forehead against Connie's, "I think we should call it a night."

Connie rubbed their noses together, "You tired too?"

"Yeah," she smiled sleepily at her boyfriend and kissed his cheek. "We can have sex some other night. It will happen eventually. We shouldn't worry about it."

Connie untangled himself from Sasha and worked to free the blankets out from beneath them. "I'm not worried. Are you worried?"

After crawling under the blankets and getting comfortable, Sasha smiled and shook her head. "Not at all so long as it's with you, Connie."

Connie got settled under the blanket and snuggled up with his girlfriend. "You're so sappy." He kissed her cheek.

"Well, it's true," Sasha insisted, returning a kiss to Connie's temple.

Connie smiled, "I know. Good night, Sasha."

"Good night, Connie."


End file.
